Blue Skies and Palomino Ponies
by cedarrapidsgirl78
Summary: Jim's got some suitor problems. Written for the LJ comm space married. Slash, don't like, don't read.


**Title:** Blue skies and Palomino Ponies

**Author: **cedarrapidsgirl

**Pairing: **Kirk/McCoy

**Warnings:** Slash

**Spoilers: **The movie, if you haven't seen it.

**Word Count:**~9400

**Summary:** Jim has problems. Quite the summary, huh?

**Notes:** See story.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it.

**Written for this prompt for space_married, Accidental #16:**

**Ever since the events of the Movie Jim Kirk has been the most eligible bachelor in the Universe. Every place they go women/men/indeterminate aliens have been trying to marry him. Well, that has to stop, so Kirk obviously needs to get married, even if it's just for show. Bones will help him out. **

**A/N: I got whatever little medical knowledge is in here from . I'm a writer, not a doctor, so I have little knowledge of what I'm talking about. The working title of this story was "Dutchess the second", after my friends' 90 lb black lab. Sometimes you walk it, and sometimes, it just walks you, and all you can do is hold on for the ride. That's what this story did. Hope you enjoy! **

**Special thanks go to mijan for holding my hand throughout this long process, and just being super awesome, all the time. Big Hugs! Also thanks for mrasaki for the multpile votes of confidence in the beginning. Beaucoup thanks to my cousin schmope for title help. There's no ponies though. Sorry.**

Blue skies and Palomino Ponies

The door slid open, someone entered quickly, and as soon as it was shut the guest slid up against it, trying and failing to become one with the metal. Anyone else would have been surprised to see the mighty Captain James T. Kirk reduced to this. Flush up against the door, hands splayed out flat, eyes wide, ragged breathing, like he had been chased into the room by a mob of fire-wielding citizens and he was the main suspect.

Dr. Leonard McCoy didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Rough day at the office, dear?" The doctor spoke sarcastically from a nearby table, while simultaneously reading a PADD and drinking coffee, but did not look at the Captain. Like it was an everyday occurrence that the Captain of the Federation burst into the sickbay like his life depended on it. Okay, so it was more of a _every week_ occurrence, and Kirk was most usually NOT totally under his own power when he needed medical attention, but this time, the Captain looked, for the most part, healthy. Except for the whole looking like he was trying to escape the lynch mob thing.

"I'm not kidding, Bones, you gotta help me!" Jim Kirk bolted across sickbay to the CMO's office, then stopped quickly to turn to the doctor still sitting calmly at the table. "I gotta hide, she's _after _me! Why aren't you working in your office, by the way, so I can be out of sight even better, and faster?"

Dr. McCoy now just tried to hide his smile behind his coffee cup. "I take it this might have something to do with the Orion visitors we have on board?" The Enterprise had picked up the three Orion men and two women two days prior to deliver the ambassadors to the newly established alliance meeting with the Federation, and the Doctor didn't need to use much of his medical degree to know that the guests, especially one of the Ambassador's daughters, Neela, were driving Jim crazy, to put it mildly. "And, to answer your question, which really isn't fair since you didn't answer mine, sometimes I like to get out of my office, and stare at a different set of 4 walls for a change."

The captain didn't have time for a reply, as the door to Sickbay opened again with a hiss. In came the aforementioned woman, Neela, and as Spock would have put it, the most visually pleasing. She spoke. "Ah Captain, there you are. I was looking for you." She moved sensually over to where the Captain was starting to look rather frightened again, when Dr. McCoy got up and moved between Jim and his suitor.

"Actually, I was looking for you, m'lady." Dr. McCoy put on his best diplomatic smile and drawled just a tad bit more than usual, to really catch the young lady's attention. "I wanted to speak to you about the Captain."

The green skinned woman looked concerned. "Why, Doctor, whatever is the matter with him? He seems in good health to me. _Very_ good health." She smiled and winked at Jim, who honest to God blushed. And Jim Kirk did not blush easily.

The Captain looked mildly confused, but let Dr. McCoy lead him over to the nearest biobed. "Yes, well, about that. The Captain has been just recently diagnosed with a blood condition. It's not contagious, but too much stimuli is causing an increase in his systolic numbers, which can lead to cardiovascular disease, blood clots or aneurysm, and can also result in damage to the eyes and kidneys if left untreated."

"Oh, my!" The Orion female claimed, eyes wide and backing away from the biobed. "Is it..serious?"

McCoy tried to look mildly concerned as he still spoke to the Ambassador, but did happen to see that Jim's eyes were about as wide as hers, and was going a little pale around the edges. "No, not yet. I caught it in the early stages, but if he's allowed to continue on his current rate of activity-or something more, shall we say, strenuous_,-_" he raised his eyebrows to get the meaning across, "I believe the consequences would be very extreme. Right now I would like to keep the Captain for a few more tests, but right now I believe that too much overexertion in _any_ fashion would not be advised."

She got the hint. Not taking her eyes off the Captain, but talking to Doctor McCoy, she backed up towards the door. "Well, thank you, Doctor, for informing me of the Captain's illness. I wish you well, sir," nodding in respect to him. Then she was gone.

Doctor McCoy went over to the Comm station. "McCoy to Bridge." It only took seconds for Spock's even voice to answer. "Spock here." McCoy smiled as he spoke to the Commander. "The Orions are going to be looking for you soon. Jim's here in sickbay, and he needs to rest and not be on duty for a while, so I wanted to make sure you knew you were in charge." Jim just looked at McCoy as if he had finally lost his marbles, and started to voice such opinion, but McCoy just waved at him to be silent.

"I see, Doctor. And how long to do you expect the Captain to be off-duty?" Doctor McCoy could practically _hear _the eyebrow raise from the Bridge. McCoy's grin just got bigger, but managed not to outright laugh at the question.

"Oh, about 8 hours should do, with a return to light duty expected for the next 24 hours after. It's not serious, Spock, but it is something that does need to be dealt with now, before it gets any worse." The Doctor knew the next question from the Vulcan would be about the Captain's long term prognosis, so he knew he'd better tell it to him now, and get it over with.

Spock didn't hesitate. "Of course, Doctor, whatever you concur. The Captain has been overexerting himself again lately, and not allowing time for adequate rest. I will handle the rest of the Ambassadors' visit, please let me know if the Captain's situation changes."

"Will do Spock. McCoy out." The doctor shut off the comm station, picked up a PADD and started making notes. The Captain, on the other hand, was still sitting on the biobed, looking thoroughly confused, and mildly concerned.

After a few minutes of silence, with the only noise coming from McCoy's screen touching, Jim finally asked, "Uh, Bones? Would you like to tell me what's wrong with me? Or are you just going to withhold some vital information that means I'm going to keel over any second?" The captain was starting to get worked up again, imagining that he had some incurable disease, so McCoy finally came over and put his hand on Jim's shoulder, stopping him in mid-tirade. He was tempted to say something probably inappropriate resembling a small baked good in reference to a rumor he'd heard regarding a pre-academy bar fight, but decided that now was not the time. Off duty or not, Jim still outranked him.

"Relax, Jim, there's nothing wrong with you. I just told the Ambassador's daughter that you had high blood pressure, and that you should rest and not have sex. I just said it in more..technical terms." McCoy kept smiling, as the Captain finally was starting to understand what was going on. "Although," McCoy went on, "even though I haven't even officially checked you over, I wouldn't be surprised if you did have some high blood pressure, with all the stress you've been under lately, and with all the pretty girls chasing you all over the ship. I'm serious about the resting part, Jim. It's not as critical as I made it sound, but you do have to start taking better care of yourself." McCoy tried his hardest to scowl, to make sure Jim knew he meant business. "Now get, out of my sickbay and to your quarters to rest. Doctor's orders."

Having understood that the Doctor had psycho babbled him out of the Orion woman's clutches and got him a few hours of some much need time off, Jim hoped off the biobed, and headed for the door. He stopped and clapped Bones on the shoulder. "Thanks, Bones, I owe you BIG time. Did you know that Neela was so enamored with me, she thought we should get married?" To that Bones just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I know, right? Jim added. "Anyway, I'd better get going before I have to explain myself some more and you get all hypo happy on me. Thanks again!" Jim left the sickbay and headed out.

3 months later, Captain Kirk was lying on a biobed in sickbay, dazed and beaten, looking up at Doctor McCoy, who was staring at him, arms folded crossed his chest,waiting for an explanation. Jim could just hear McCoy's thoughts now. _This had better be good, Jim, to warrant two trips to sickbay in a week._ Okay, so the first time was for another away mission gone wrong, but this time was something completely different. Jim closed his eyes and sighed.

McCoy was neither impressed nor fooled by the Captain's attempts to avoid any questions. "Any day now, Jim." McCoy's scowl started to deepen, and the drawl on the _now_was pretty pronounced, so Jim opened his eyes again. "I'm not getting any younger, Captain, and I _certainly_ ain't getting any prettier either, waiting for you to talk. So START explaining, pronto, why you and three-fourths of the Security team are in here getting treated for a myriad of bruises and broken bones? And why Ensign Snyder is currently locked in the brig with whatever Security isn't in here guarding him, and why is he screaming and raving like a madman? McCoy stopped his wild gestures that had accompanied his speech, and resumed the previous stance of _I'm waiting. PLEASE enlighten me._

Jim took a deep breath. "I-uh, I've had a bit of a problem with Ensign Snyder for about the last month or so." It was hard to look at Bones. This was rather embarrassing, even if the Doctor was his best friend and knew everything about him. Well, almost everything.

Doctor McCoy figured out that this was going to be one of THOSE conversations, so he stood up straight from the biobed he was leaning on and went over to Jim. "Okay, let's talk in my office. It's more private there." He put out his hand to help Jim sit up, and Jim tried, he really did, not to notice Bone's strength pulling him up and the warmth of the Doctor's other hand through his shirt as Bones supported Jim to a standing position. This was already going to be an awkward conversation, Jim thought, he didn't need to think about Bones _that way_ right now. He had enough to think about.

Once in the CMO's office, Bones sat behind his desk, and Jim sat down in the one chair in the room. Dr. McCoy didn't waste any time. "Okay, fine. Ensign Snyder. What about him and you?"

Jim tried not to squirm in the chair, and once again, struggled to meet Bones' eyes. It was a little like going to the Principal's office in school, with Bones staring at him, waiting. And _why _did Bones have to phrase his first sentence like that?

"Uh, He-uh-hehasacrushonme." The words came out fast, and there was a moment's silence while the Doctor tried to figure out exactly what Jim had said, and what it had meant as well. If Bones was surprised, he hid it rather well.

"Well, Jim, that's interesting." Doctor McCoy smiled at Jim, who still was staring at his hands in his lap. "I didn't know you swung that way." Jim looked up quickly, to see that Bones was smirking at him. Smirking! How could Bones be joking about something so serious, and potentially friendship changing? But of course, Bones didn't know anything about all that.

Jim got up to pace around the small room. "Well, I don't-well, I kinda do, I mean, not for _him_, maybe someone else, but not him, I mean, look at him, he's lost his marbles just because I didn't return his advances, and anyway, he had this some sort of perverted hero worship for me, and wanted to be all together forever, and today he was planning this kinda wedding and commitment ceremony, and well, one thing lead to another, and he wasn't taking no for an answer, and, yeah, that's what happened." Jim finally stopped talking and pacing. He was aware that he was rambling, and just rattled off what had to be the longest run on sentence in history, but he couldn't help himself All the stress of the last month dealing with his wackjob of an Ensign suitor and outing his bisexuality to his best friend who he _just_ _might _have a thing for was wearing on him. The Captain finally decided to take a chance to look at his friend and waited to see how the Doctor would react.

Doctor McCoy didn't even raise an eyebrow. Which scared Jim a little. Usually Jim could tell what Bones was thinking by his eyebrows, or by the perpetual scowl that he usually always had. No, right now Bones was still sitting at his desk, expression neutral, like the good psychiatrist he was supposed to be right now. "Okay, I think I got the gist of it. Ensign Snyder went crazy because he thought you and him were the next Romeo and Juliet, and you didn't agree with him. Don't worry, Jim, you won't be found for any fault in this. I'll have to talk to Snyder myself, and write up an official report for Starfleet, and we'll get this fruitcake off the ship as soon as we can." McCoy got up, grabbed his PADD, and headed for the door. "Wow. Snyder. I really didn't see him as being the one who would have his cheese slip from his cracker. Seemed like a real down to earth kid, from the little bit I know of him." Bones sighed. "I guess I'm going to get to know him a whole lot better now after this fiasco today. Better go talk to him while he might be still halfway receptive to talk." He stopped just short of the door, and smiled reassuringly at Jim, who still was feeling rather embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I-uh, I hate to tell you, Bones, but I really don't think he'll talk you," Kirk stammered, trying to look anywhere but at the doctor, again.

Okay, now there was a hint of eyebrows and scowl. "And why would that be, Jim?"

"Because-" Jim started to say, and he could feel the heat running up to his cheeks- "He's jealous of you. He thinks we're together." What had started out as a flush in his cheeks had turned into a full on heat wave, down his neck, and damn, it was getting hot in that office.

"Oh. He does, does he? I wonder how why he thought that?" McCoy asked, honestly.

And the next sentence just came out, and Jim wondered if someone really could die of embarrassment. "Because I told him we were. I thought he'd leave me alone if I was with someone who could hypo any other possible romantic interests." It was barely above a whisper. McCoy had to lean in close to catch the last of Jim's sentence, which just about killed Jim, he could _smell_ him. He smelled like antiseptic and sweat, and yeah, this was not where Jim wanted to go with this right now, the heat of his body was traveling further south. McCoy's eyes widened at the realization of Kirk's words. Bones looked a little bewildered by this statement, and knelt down in front of Kirk's chair, as if suddenly weak, and remained silent, thinking. Jim could not even begin to fathom what Bones was thinking, he was having enough problems of his own with McCoy's head almost in his lap. McCoy stood up quickly, ran his fingers through his hair, and crossed the 3 steps over to the door again quickly.

"Well, I'll have to try to talk to him, anyway, and see what he has to say. If he won't talk to me, I'll have to get M'Benga the details and see what he can do." The Doctor left quickly. Captain Kirk sat in the empty office alone for a few more minutes, and then got up to go to his quarters.

Kirk was just outside the door to McCoy's quarters. It was a little odd to be here. Despite the fact that they were best friends in the Academy, and Jim had crashed on the couch at Bones' single a _lot_ during those three years, it was different now. The short time on Enterprise and the mass chaos that seemed to be following Jim around during that time meant that the Captain didn't get much free time. And when he did, he probably choose to spend it with Bones, (and it didn't mean _anything, really,)_Jim thought, but it was usually in the CMO's office, or the officer's lounge, or, maybe once or twice in the Captain's quarters, mostly just catching up on daily stuff, with one or both of them working on some sort of report or form. He'd missed his friend, in more ways than one, but damn it, he wasn't going to think about that right now. Bones had specifically asked him to meet him at his quarters tonight for drinks. So here he was. So why was he nervous? He straightened his uniform shirt and activated the door.

"Enter" he heard, and the door slid open from the voice activated codeword, so enter he did. Bones was standing at his desk, pouring something into two glasses. He looked as relaxed as Jim had seen him in a while, and Jim accepted one of the glasses the doctor offered. It looked like it may have came from a secret stash Bones had said once he had brought on board, which was only to be used for 'serious relaxation only'. So, apparently, this is one of those times.

"So, you wanted to see me, Bones?" Jim took a sip of his drink. It was good whiskey, which meant it burned on the way down, and a little in his nose, not like that fake stuff from the replicators. Jeez, that sounded weird, like Bones was the one in charge, not him. The irony of the seeming role reversal was not lost on Bones, who smirked as he came over to the Captain.

McCoy sat down at the little table in the living area of his quarters, and motioned for Kirk to do the same. "Yeah, I did. I want to talk to you." After taking another drink from his glass, he took a deep breath, and shifted in his chair before starting. "Jim, I think I may have found a way to help you."

Jim just waited for McCoy to go on, but after a minute or so of quiet, he had to ask. "Okay, Bones, but what do I need help with? I mean, there's only so much best friends can do for each other without it getting, ya know, weird." He flashed a smile, as if to lighten was becoming a strange conversation, and he tried not to flush too much when thinking about getting _weird _with Bones. But Bones seemed to be too nervous to notice Jim's feeble attempt at humor. "Go ahead, Bones, spit it out. Get it out in the open."

"Well, it's just that, since the whole mess with the Narada, and saving the Earth and all, you seem to be finding yourself on the receiving end of a lot of, oh, to put it politely, suitors." McCoy finished the rest of his drink in one swallow, got up to refill his glass, and went over to the window to stare at the stars streaming past.

Jim just stared and waited. He couldn't ignore that. It seems like every available-and even some not available-man, woman and other aliens wanted Jim. For the most part, Jim took it in stride, most of them were harmless, part of what came with the fame and job of being the youngest and most eye candying Captain. Well, that's what the teen holos said, anyway. The eye candy part. But even Jim had to admit that after the last incident regarding Ensign Snyder the attention he was getting was a little too much for even his comfort. He waited for his CMO to continue.

"So, I got to wondering about if there was any way we could stop this from happening so much, and I was thinking-" Bones stopped and looked over at Jim quickly. He was still sitting there at the table, with those big blue eyes, and dammit, he wasn't going to get lost in those eyes, not right now. He resumed speaking, staring at those eyes. "-thinking that maybe-we should get married." Bones continues starting at those eyes, trying to read them, and not daring to look at Jim's face, which he was sure was a lot easier to read than his eyes. Bones finally stopped staring and looked down at his drink, before talking another swig, savoring the burn as the alcohol went down. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes, Bones looked up at Jim.

Jim just sat there, staring, and tried to put on his best 'I'm thinking about the situation, hold on, I'll come up with something brilliant here in a minute' face, while his brain was thinking, 'oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, he did _not_just say that, he did NOT just say that...' So of course, the great Captain James T. Kirk said what anyone would say when they didn't know what else to say. "What?"

McCoy was exasperated by this. "Did you not hear me the first time? Dammit, Jim, it was hard enough to say the first time, don't make me say it again." He turned back to the window.

Jim sat there for a minute as McCoy stewed. Then an evil smirk came over his face as he spoke, eyes twinkling. "Oh, but if you're not going to say it again, how ever will you make it through our upcoming wedding ceremony?" He knew he was probably buying himself all his future hyposprays for the next year in his ass, but he couldn't resist.

The teasing didn't quite relax Bones as he had hoped it would, because his friend turned quickly and was in Jim's face before he could even blink. "Oh, so you think this is funny? I'm glad you do. Let's see how funny it is when the next alien that thinks you're betrothed comes after you, and you come running to me to save you. Well, maybe this time I won't save you, I'll just throw you to the wolves and let you figure out your own messed up love life for a change. I'm not your knight in shining armor, you know."

Bones had finally stopped ranting long enough to take a deep breath and was probably just about ready to start another tirade when Jim grabbed Bones with both hands by the collar of his shirt and closed the last inch of a gap between them. He pulled Bones down into a kiss, and at first there was a couple of seconds of shock, but soon the doctor was giving just as good as he got. When they did break apart, both of them gasping for breath, Bones was sitting on Jim's knees, not too close. But close enough. Jim had a look of satisfaction, Bones' was more of disbelief. Finally Jim spoke. "Are you sure?"

The sound of Jim's voice, along with actually having to think about something being asked of him was enough to snap Bones out of his kiss induced haze. "What? Am I sure about what? What I just did? What I just asked you to do, considering I've got every reason in the galaxy to be commitment-phobic, the least of which is my crazy ex-wife and apparently my even crazier best friend who I just made out with, and proposed to, by the way, in my quarters? Is that what you mean?" Bones tried to slide back off Jim's legs, but Jim just grabbed his wrists, and held on. He noticed Bones didn't pull away any further, just stopped, still technically in Jim's lap, on the edge of his knees.

"No, I meant, are you sure you're not my knight in shining armor? Jim pulled Bones back up onto his lap proper, with no risk of falling on the floor. "Cause you are, Bones, you really are. You save me, you always have, not just from the suitors, but just from myself, cause you always seem to know when I need it." Bones was still looking a little dazed, so Jim let him go. Bones stood up shakily and went to sit on the other chair at the table, opposite Jim.

He crossed his arms and laid his head down. "This is so unreal to me. This is seriously not I how I expected this to go." Bones mumbled into the table. Jim looked at his best friend across from him.

He didn't know what to say, really. This was also not how Jim was expecting this to go. In his daydreams, he expected more loving and less angst, but then, that was a fantasy, and this was _Bones, _and angst was a permanent part of Bones' DNA. This was a lot tougher in real life, but Jim knew that few things with Bones were easy, and if they were really going to be moving their relationship to the next level, it was going to take some work. And lots of time and talking. No time like the present, Jim thought. He got up and scooted his chair so he was now sitting next to his friend. He sat there for a few minutes, playing with his fingers as he tried to think of what to say.

Taking a deep breath, Jim spoke. "I know, Bones, I know." Bones didn't move, so Jim kept going while he still had the courage. "I can only imagine how hard it was for you to do all this. We've been best friends for a long time, and I've had feelings for you for-well, I don't know exactly how long, it just happened over time, and suddenly I realized that I-I want you, Bones." Bones turned his head to face Jim, head still resting on his arms, expression calm, just listening. Jim continued. "Seriously, part of me really, and I mean _really_, want to accept your marriage proposal, because I've only thought about it seriously for, I don't know, the last 4 months, if not longer." He didn't want to meet Bones' eyes, because he didn't know if he wanted to see his reactions. But he stole a quick glance anyway, and was glad to see that Bones was still just listening, but his eyes looked a little wider at the realization that Jim was truly serious.

Jim continued. "But, then, on the other hand, Bones, there's another part of me that doesn't want to accept your proposal, because I know you. You don't do anything halfway, and that includes relationships. You're my best friend, and my longest lasting friend, and I don't want to screw that up for us. You've already had one marriage and divorce, I don't really want to be the second for you. And-"his voiced hitched, trying to hide the emotion welling up, "-I don't want to lose you, Bones, I can't. You're all I have left." He stood up quickly and turned away from Bones, not wanting his friend to see the tears on the brink of spilling over.

In what must have only been seconds but what seemed like hours, Bones was there, holding Jim to his chest, just holding him, stroking his hair and saying, "I know, Jim, I know," over and over while trying to hold back the tears himself. Finally Jim pulled himself away, wrapped his arms around Bones' waist, and just looked into his eyes. He spoke, voice hoarse, and barely above a whisper. "Now what do we do?"

Bones sighed. "I don't know, Jim. I'm not used to being the one with the plans. That's your job." They both smiled at that, then Bones went on. "I guess, we just gotta take it one step at a time, huh?" Jim sighed too, and pulled himself out of his friends' grasp and sat down again.

He was tired, tired from a long day of being the Captain, tired from the stress of everyone's attention, wanted or not, and really tired after coming off the adrenaline rush that was whatever his relationship was now with Bones. But this issue was obviously NOT going away anytime soon, so there was not time like the present to get going on it. "Okay, let's start. So you've noticed that I've had a little bit of romance troubles lately, Bones?"

Bones rolled his eyes, brought them both drinks of water this time, and sat down next to Jim. "Since when _haven't_you been having romance troubles, Jim? And I know it's been happening long since before I known you, if I can believe half the stories you tell me, which I don't, by the way." They both slipped back into the easy banter that they were used to, which came after many years of friendship. "But, yeah, I have noticed that lately that the usual hunter has now become the hunted, and the aggressors are getting, well, more, aggressive." Bones' voice became serious as he went on. "I'm worried about you, Jim, and not just cause you're my Captain, but my best friend as well. I'm worried that you're gonna get hurt, a lot worse than the incident with Snyder, or even-"

Jim cut him off. "Don't you even think like that. I'm not ever going to let anyone hurt me like that because they THINK they love me. Most of the people on this ship don't even know half of what I've been through in my life. You are the only person who knows damn near everything about me, and still puts up with me. You are the most important person in my life, Bones, don't you know that?"

Bones just stared. "Well, not really, Jim. As close as we are, we really haven't gotten too sentimental with each other. Well, at least while being mostly sober, and can actually remember all the details." He laughed. "Look at us. Here we go again. I asked you to come here so I could help you out, Romeo, and all we've done is talk and get all emotional about US. Whatever we are, anyway. Let me try this again." He took Jim's hand in his. "Jim, will you marry me?"

Jim smiled. A real smile, not the one without the eyes that happened sometimes, when he was too busy with forms or paperwork, or wasn't really interested in being diplomatic, but had to be anyway. "Of course I will, Bones. For you, I will. And I mean that." Jim leaned into Bones, and put his head on his shoulder, and wrapped his fingers tighter around Bones' hand. Bones just smiled back and put a soft kiss in Jim's hair. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet. "Okay, Mr. I've got a plan, now what do we do?"

Bones sat up straight, but still kept Jim's hand. "Well, I was thinking-and feel free to interject if you've got any suggestions, 'cause I could use the help-that first we draft up an official announcement to have Starfleet release about our engagement and upcoming wedding. I know that we could have Pike get it through the right channels and get it out there."

Jim grinned. "I got an easier way, Bones. Just mention it in passing in a public area of the ship. Trust me, you and me both will have a message before the day is through from Pike asking, 'what the hell are you two up to now'."

Bones tried not to roll his eyes again. "While that may be true, we should probably let Pike know at the same time, if not even before everyone else. And now that you mention it, how should we break this news to the ship. Cause you know just as well as I do that this is going to spread like wildfire once this breaks."

"You really don't know, do you?" By Bones slightly puzzled expression, he'd surmised that no, he didn't. "There's been rumors about us going on for years. Hell, I've even heard someone in Engineering has a betting pool. Don't tell me you haven't heard any of them."

"Of course I have! I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. I know what people say about us. Luckily my wonderful bedside manner and threats of hyposprays scared away anyone that TRIED to ask me too many questions. I tried not to feed any of it, because there's been nothing that anyone can really use against us. I just didn't know how big of a deal it really was. Really, a betting pool? Unreal. Why am I not surprised." Bones stopped ranting and took a drink of water.

"Yeah, I have no proof, but I'd guess Scotty's behind it. And it's not an 'if' thing, Bones, it's 'when'. My source wouldn't tell me anything more, I think I kinda freaked her out with all the questions. And you're right, Bones, the rumor mill really hasn't had much proof about us. But when this gets out about our engagement and upcoming wedding, we'll both be assaulted with more questions than we can shake a stick at. So we'd better get our stories straight real quick." Jim spoke casually, like getting engaged was something he did often, but there was a seriousness to his tone as well.

Bones looked at Jim. God, he loved that kid, he really did. Despite what he'd been trying to talk himself out of for months, okay, maybe it _was _years, the feelings that had been brewing deep in his heart finally came up to the surface and firmly lodged themselves in Bones' brain. And it felt good, comfortable, to know that there really was someone out there that truly cared about him. And that someone was right here, and they could really be together. "You're right. Let's get started with a letter to Pike, and work from there." He got up, fetched his personal PADD, opened a new section, and sat down again next to Jim and they began to work.

They spent the next 3 hours working on the details, composing a message to Pike that wouldn't make him fall out of his chair, even though Jim said Pike _just knew _something was up with them anyway, which got him a slight scowl from Bones. They also decided to tell the senior bridge crew, and then send out an official ship wide notice via the crew's personal PADDs. For those that didn't check their messages on a regular basis, well, once the word got out, they'd know. They did also agree that all questions about any more than interest in the upcoming events be handled with the most courtesy and professionalism. And if someone happened to see the Captain coming out of the Doctor's quarters at a very late hour, well, that was okay this time. It would all be explained soon enough.

The next morning, most of the senior Enterprise crew was in the ready room just off the main bridge, save Chekov. Someone still had to be on the bridge, after all. You never knew when something might happen. They were hoping to be just about ready to leave, and some started gathering up their PADDs, mugs, and breakfast papers, having finished up everything on the published agenda. Jim stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Okay, everyone, I have one more thing I want to announce, and it isn't on your agenda." He took a deep breath and looked at Bones, who met his glance and stood up as well. "Doctor McCoy and I are getting married." He tried not to look at some of the looks on his officers faces. Jim had to keep talking, or he probably wouldn't get through this at all. "Right now, it's mostly for show. I have tried to keep my personal life private, but over the last couple of months I have been pursued rather intently by some, and the encounters have getting much more intense and my own safety has been compromised. After some thorough discussion between Doctor McCoy and myself, we feel that the appearance of me being, "off the market", to put it colloquially, will hopefully alleviate some of this tension and craziness my mere presence has caused us at times."

Jim paused to let what he had said sink in. "Now, as for whether or not Bones and I are really going out, that is true, we are." He shot a look at Scotty, who choked on his coffee at the Captain's last statement. "In reality, it hasn't quite gotten to the betrothed stage yet, but we'll have to see how it progresses. But anymore details than that, is of course, none of anyone's business. Just like your love lives are to anyone else." He stopped and smiled at Bones, who was still standing stoically behind his chair, but with a little bit of a blush, and not really making eye contact with anyone in particular. He met Jim's gaze and smiled a little bit in return. "There will be a ship wide memo to the crew's PADD's with any particulars they might need to know, but I have a feeling that really won't be necessary. If anyone has any questions, they can bring it up with me or Dr. McCoy. You're all dismissed, have a safe day, everyone." People started gathering their things once again. "Oh, and Scotty? Be sure to note today's date as the official winner of the pool, and let us know who won so we can congratulate them, okay?" Jim smiled and winked at the Chief Engineer, who suddenly looked rather ill, but managed to get out an "Aye, sir." before making a very hasty retreat back to Engineering. Uhura and Sulu exited as well, leaving only Jim, McCoy and Spock.

There was a couple moments of silence as the three officers looked at each other. Jim looked happy with a bit of a satisfied smirk on his face, Bones was trying to choose between his usual grumpy and embarrassed by the publicity of this whole possible debacle, and Spock was, of course, stoic as always. Bones expected Spock to offer his opinion, as he was Jim's first officer, and Jim usually asked Spock what he thought before making big decisions. But not this time. Jim had said that Spock knew nothing about this. Finally, Spock broke the silence. "Congratulations, Captain, Doctor. I hope you two know what you're doing." Then he turned sharply and walked out.

Jim turned to Bones and smiled. "Well, that went well, don't you think, Bones?" When all he got was a eyebrow raise in response, he continued, and took Bones' hand, lacing their fingers together. "It'll all work out, Bones. I promise. You just gotta trust me, okay? Just like we talked about last night. It'll be fine."

Bones did trust Jim. Some days Jim was the only person he trusted. "I know, Jim. It's just, new to me, is all. I'm just not really used to this." He sighed. "You know I'm not a very open person, and I know at least for right now, this is going to be very open." Bones leaned into Jim, and let their foreheads touch, hands still together. "I just want everything to go well."

Jim let himself relax for a moment, let the Kirk no one else saw come through. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the contact with his boyfriend. Fiance if you asked Starfleet. That message should be hitting Pike's inbox about now. Everyone else be damned, Jim thought. They can think what they want, only Bones and I know the real truth. He pulled back, and smiled at Bones. "We're gonna be just fine, you and me. Let's go." He led Bones to the door.

The days passed quickly on board the Enterprise. The initial fallout that Bones had expected from their engagement announcement wasn't that severe, which surprised him. Somehow, most of the ship, as well as three fourths of Starfleet back on Earth took the news in stride, with most saying something to the effect of 'It's about time.' After more than a couple of times that had Bones heard that, he confronted Jim about it. He strode into Jim's quarters and sat down on the bed. "Why do people keep saying 'It's about time' when they hear about us? Do you know something that I don't?" As much as he cared for Jim, it was a little discerning to know that people were talking about them behind his back.

Jim didn't let the statement phase him in the least. "Careful, Bones, don't sit on these PADDs. Listen, the only thing I know, Bones, is that I've had feelings for you for a lot longer than I ever admitted, even to myself." He looked up from their bed in what used to be just the Captain's quarters. When Bones finally figured out that sleeping next to Jim meant sleeping better all around, and not just from the exhausting, mind blowing sex, it didn't take long for the Doctor to unofficially move his stuff in, a little at a time. "We've been best friends for what, 5 years? That's got to be the longest relationship I've ever had, with anyone, and that includes my mom. We were always together at the academy, don't tell me you had your head so deep in all your research that you didn't hear people talk back even back then." He got up with the handful of PADD's he'd been signing off and put them on the desk.

"No, I heard them, Jim." Bones admitted, looking somewhat ashamed. "But I never really wanted to talk about them, or deal with them, because I thought-I guess I thought I was protecting you if I didn't bring them up. I guess I was having trouble admitting things to myself even back then, huh?" He smiled, the realization of Jim's words setting in.

"Sure were, sunshine." Bones just rolled his eyes at Jim's endearment, and laid back on the bed. He put his arm over his eyes and closed them for just a minute, when suddenly Jim bounced onto him, almost breaking both his kneecaps doing so. "Hey, did you get that transmission from Pike today?"

"Holy crap, kid, give an old man some warning if you're going to pounce like that. I've been up to my ears in patients and charts today, I haven't had time to check for any messages from anyone, never mind any pesky Admirals." He pushed Jim off of him, and one he confirmed that, yes, he could still move both his legs, he let Jim snuggle back up into his side, his head on Bones chest, and their hands together. He sighed in supposed resignation, but really didn't mind the closeness, and he could still smell Jim's shampoo as he watched him. "You're worse than a big puppy dog, you know that?" It was gruff, but there was teasing behind the words, and a smile.

Jim lifted his head and grinned back at Bones. "Yeah, I know. And you love me for it anyway." He laid back down. "And you'd better be nice to that 'pesky Admiral', since he did agree to marry us next month when we get back in the range of Comm Transmitter 3."

"Next MONTH? Are you kidding me? Why can't it wait until we're back on Earth? Why does it have to be so...so soon!" Bones threw a surprised Jim off of him, and got up and started to panic. "I mean, doesn't the official have to be there in person? Oh my God..." He paced back and forth in the small room, not even noticing that Jim was still sitting on the bed, just watching him sadly. Finally Bones stopped freaking out to see that Jim had quietly moved to the edge of the bed, and was pulling on his socks and boots. Before Bones could react, Jim moved out of the bedroom and out of his quarters, out to somewhere on the ship.

Bones sank down to the bed that Jim had just vacated, stunned. Stunned not only by Jim's leaving, but by his own reaction to Jim's news that by next month he would be a married man. Again. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew he loved Jim, cared about him, wanted to be with him, he'd follow him anywhere in the galaxy. He'd even risked his own career for him, by smuggling him onto Enterprise in the first place. Little did he know that the act of doing that had saved the whole damn planet. He had to go find him. He pulled on his own boots quickly and went out.

It didn't take long. Bones knew where Jim went when he was feeling alone in the world. He cursed and kicked himself for being so stupid, the whole way up in the lift up to the forward Observation Deck. There he found Jim, alone, hands behind his back, staring out at the stars next to the big view screen, as close as he could get to the stars without the safety of the ship. He looked so small, vulnerable, so young and still at the same time Bones could already see the stress that came from being captain, only two years in. And he certainly wasn't helping that stress. Bones sighed and made his way down to Jim.

Jim hadn't acknowledged his presence when he came in, but Bones knew that Jim knew he was there. Bones was always there, always came looking for him. He stood next to Jim and assumed the same stance, hands behind his back, but alternating his view between the stars and Jim. It had gotten better over the years, with Jim's help of course, but being that close to a big window still gave Bones pause. Some things will never change, Bones thought. Jim will always chase the stars, and I'll always chase after him while he's doing it.

Finally Jim spoke, eyes still on fast stream of light going past them. "You found me, huh?", with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Always, Jim." Bones replied. Jim finally looked at his best friend and future husband and smiled, and grabbed Bones' hand tight. Bones laced his fingers between Jim's, and they stared out at the stars.

Did I ever mention how much I HATE these things?" Bones walked into their quarters pulling on his collar, trying unsuccessfully to loosen it, just a little. Jim was standing in front of the mirror, fastening the last of the latches on his own dress uniform.

"Only ten times in the last two days, yes." Jim pulled on his top to straighten it, and then checked his hair. "Listen I promise, when this is all over, I'm gonna order everyone to be in regular uniforms for the reception party. No way I'm going to spend any extra time in this monkey suit than I have to, or force anyone else to be, either. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day before the wedding."

Bones rolled his eyes and sat down at the desk. "Since when do you get to be the bride? And you can see how well that archaic tradition worked for me the first time, why do you think I'm not too worried about breaking it now? This is the LAST time I'm getting married, young man, and don't you forget it."

"I won't, trust me. And I get to be the bride cause I'm prettier than you. And younger. You just said it yourself. " He batted his eyelashes at the mirror as Bones rolled his eyes again. "You know, Bones, sometime your eyes are going to freeze that way, and I'm going to laugh my ass off. Then I'm going to run like hell when you get better."

Bones just laughed and came up behind Jim and slapped him hard on the ass. "Come on, let's get going. We're going to be late, and I prefer to stay on Pike's good side, even if he isn't going to be there in person to berate us. Hearing it over subspace will be bad enough." They both smiled as Bones led Jim out the door.

It seemed like almost all of the ship had managed to squeeze into the Forward Observation Deck, although Bones knew that couldn't be true, and that there were feeds in the mess hall, crew lounges, and at least two other conference rooms to view the ceremony. Not to mention that a camera had been set up to make a direct feed back to Earth, because no one would believe it if it wasn't seen, Jim had said. He tried not to think about that, or the sheer number of people in the room, that would soon be looking at him and Jim. Jim noticed his hesitation at the door, and smiled reassuringly and grabbed Bones' hand and pulled him through the crowd, up to the front of the room.

When they got there, the room got quiet and everyone took their seats and got quiet, all without being told. Spock pushed a few buttons, and Admiral Pike appeared in a section of the view screen

"Hello, Captain, Doctor, it is good to see you both again. And to as the rest of the crew as well." He looked out over the audience before settling back on Jim and Bones. "Are you ready? Not that I'm trying to hurry this along, or anything, it's just that you know how reliable these connections can be," he said, smiling.

Bones was the one who spoke first. "We're ready, Admiral." And right then, Bones realized he really was. Despite all the people whose eyes were on them both, the only person in the room who really mattered was standing next to him, still holding his hand from when they were still in the back of the room. The only person that really mattered anymore. The one he wanted to be with forever and always.

"Okay, let's get started. Did you two write anything you wanted to say to each other? Vows, Promises?"

The shocked looks on the two mens' faces told the Admiral all he needed to know. "I take that as a 'no'?" He was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, no, sir, I think we, uh, kinda forgot that part." Jim managed to get out, and he could feel the blush going up his neck.

Bones squeezed Jim's hand tight. "It's okay, Jim. We'll just have to make it up as we go. I'll start." He took a deep breath before going on. "Jim, I'll follow you wherever you go, anywhere on Earth or the Galaxy. I need to be with you, and I want no one else to be there with me. Always." He stopped and stared at Jim, who looked a little scared at for once being without a game plan. Seeing that Jim had maybe a little bit of stage fright, _there really WAS a first time for everything, _Bones thought, he whispered, "Your turn."

Jim suddenly realized where he was, and jumped slightly. "Oh yeah. Well, I guess, I just want to say, I love you, Bones, and I'm so grateful to have you in my life to complete it." Jim grinned wide, and they both looked at Pike, to give him his cue to continue.

Pike nodded. "Jim, do you take Leonard McCoy to be your husband?" Jim answered, "I do." "And do you, Leonard, take James Kirk to be your husband?" "I do," Bones replied. "Well," Pike continued, by the power given to me by Starfleet Command, I declare you two to be legally married. You may now kiss the grooms." And amidst much applause and a couple of wolf whistles, they most passionately did.

After coming up for air, both slightly flushed, Jim turned back to Pike. "Thanks, sir, for everything." Pike just smiled. "You're welcome, both of you. Congratulations. Now go enjoy your party, and try to stay out of trouble for at least a week, okay? Give this poor Admiral some rest."

"We'll try, sir. Thanks again." Jim nodded to Spock, and both the Admiral and the feed to Earth were cut off. "Okay, everyone, may I have your attention?" The crowd grew quiet as they waited for Kirk to speak. "First order of business." He tried to sound serious. I order everyone to go change out of these dress uniforms and into regular ones. Then, meet in the mess hall for a celebration!" There were whoops and hollers as crew headed for their quarters to change.

As people started leaving, Bones and Jim were still standing up at the front of the room. Bones undid a couple buttons on his shirt to release the damned collar, and started to go out. He turned back to find Jim staring out at the view of stars again, hands clasped behind his back. He went back up next to him and stood for a moment, then held out his hand. "You ready, Jim?" Jim turned, took his hand, and with one more look at the streaming streaks of light, finally spoke. "Always, Bones. Let's go and buckle up."


End file.
